Rachel Amber
Rachel Dawn Amber (nascida em 22 de julho de 1994) serve como personagem principal em Life is Strange (embora nunca apareça em pessoa) e é a deuteragonista de Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos do primeiro jogo. Com base nas informações encontradas em Arcadia Bay, Rachel era uma estudante popular na Academia Blackwell. Ela e Chloe Price eram muito próximas e sonhavam em deixar Arcadia Bay juntas. Porém, ela desapareceu repentinamente em uma segunda-feira, 22 de abril de 2013, deixando nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro. Aparência Física Rachel tinha 1,65 e pesava 50kg. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, olhos cor de avelã e duas tatuagens; um dragão na panturrilha direita, e uma estrela na parte de dentro de seu pulso esquerdo. Isso é evidente por seus cartazes de desaparecida. Personalidade O personagem de Rachel é um mistério, havendo opiniões mistas sobre sua personalidade. Ela é geralmente considerada popular e legal, mas também rebelde. Ela ia à muitas festas, usava drogas e tinha uma grande paixão por punk rock, assim como Chloe, expressada tanto em seu gosto musical e estilo. Joyce Price se refere carinhosamente a ela como "desordeira", enquanto Chloe se refere a ela como seu "anjo". No entanto, Nathan Prescott a descreve como uma "viciada por conta própria", sugerindo que ela viciada em drogas. De acordo com Chloe, ela também era esperta e tinha um bom olho para imagens e arte, assim como a Max. Considerando sua performance escolar e seus esforços para se tornar modelo, Rachel era uma pessoa muito ambiciosa. Ela parece ter tido uma personalidade carinhosa, pois ela era bastante querida por aqueles próximos à ela. Rachel também parece ter sido mais feminina e idealista que Chloe, refletido em seu amor por maquiagem e ambição em se tornar modelo. Porém, também há boatos de que Rachel era uma garota promíscua, com vários graffitis espalhados pela Blackwell passando essa imagem dela. Uma cartaCarta (ler) dela para Chloe indica que ela saía muito com os "esnobes" do Clube Vortex, como Nathan Prescott, Zachary Riggins, etc. Também é sugerido que ela usou Frank Bowers para facilitar sua obtenção de drogas. Biografia A seguir o que Max escreveu sobre Rachel em seu diário: Onde está Rachel Amber? Apesar da Academia Blackwell parecer remota e tranquila, você ainda se lembra da realidade com esses cartazes de "pessoa desaparecida" espalhados em todo o campus. Eu já sei o nome dela por osmose. Acho que ela era uma aluna popular aqui que sumiu há seis meses. A Rachel tem uma ótima foto em seu cartaz de desaparecida. Ela parece bela e fotogênica, como uma modelo. Quem será que tirou a foto? Será que ela fugiu de casa? Gostaria que tivesse sido assim. Para o bem dela. Deprimente. E eu me sinto péssima pelos pais dela. Deve ser uma merda ter que passar por isso. Nossa... não importa o quanto de conhecimento a Blackwell possa ter, é impossível fugir do mundo real... Sobre Rachel estudava na Academia Blackwell e era querida e popular entre os alunos e funcionários. Com uma excepcional média de notas de 4.0, ela era considerada a mais pura representação da essência da Blackwell pelo Diretor Wells e possuia excelência em seus estudos e em suas várias atividades extracurriculares. Seus diversos objetivos incluíam uma carreira em direito internacional e como modelo, e ela tinha muita ambição em realizar seus sonhos.Isso é evidente por seu arquivo escolar na Blackwell. Em 2010, ela conheceu Chloe Price, quando ainda eram colegas na Blackwell, e logo se tornaram amigas muito próximas. Rachel ajudou Chloe em momentos difíceis, como a morte de seu pai e o novo casamento de sua mãe. As duas faziam vários tipos de travessuras e passavam a maior parte do tempo em seu esconderijo secreto, uma cabana no Lixão American Rust. Elas até planejavam sair de Arcadia Bay juntas e ir para Los Angeles, Califórnia. Rachel estava envolvida no comércio de drogas de Arcadia Bay e engatou um relacionamento com o traficante Frank Bowers, do qual ela manteve segredo de Chloe, mas ela o deixou quando ele se tornou violento com ela. Como memorandos do escritório do Diretor Wells revelam, Rachel foi acusada de tráfico de drogas por Nathan e David Madsen. Em sua defesa, ela alegou que David estava a seguindo e tirando fotos dela, mas Wells não levou nenhuma das acusações a sério devido a relação de Rachel com Frank naquele momento. Relatórios do Departamento de Polícia de Arcadia Bay indicam que David realmente a flagrou com "substâncias controladas" na escola. Arquivos secretos do computador de David revelam ainda que ele realmente andou a investigando algum tempo antes de seu desaparecimento. Além disso, também revelam que ela havia matado aula para se encontrar com Frank pelo menos uma semana antes de seu desaparecimento. Ela também era um membro popular do Clube Vortex e frequentemente ia às festas que eles organizavam. A última em que ela compareceu foi provavelmente em 28 de março, apenas um mês antes de desaparecer definitivamente em 22 de abril, após ter conhecido alguém que "mudou sua vida". Após um período de tempo não revelado, o Departamento de Polícia de Arcadia Bay decidiu encerrar as investigações do desaparecimento de Rachel, e até mesmo seus pais perderam as esperanças de encontrá-la. Apenas Chloe não quis desistir, acreditando que ela ainda estava viva e espalhando cartazes de Rachel desaparecida por toda a cidade. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Max é apresentada ao personagem de Rachel muito cedo, com seus cartazes de desaparecida espalhados por todo o campus da Academia Blackwell. Conversando com os alunos pelo campus da Blackwell, Max pode obter algumas informações sobre Rachel. Questionando Stella Hill sobre Rachel, descobrimos que há um boato sobre ela ter dormido com seu professor de artes, Mark Jefferson. Conversando com o zelador Samuel Taylor, descobrimos que as ambições de Rachel de se tornar modelo eram claras, com ela entregando retratos para todo mundo, eles pedindo ou não. Daniel DaCosta revela que Rachel era sua musa, dando ênfase à paixão que ela tinha por ser desenhada, fotografada e estar no centro das atenções. Na sala de Jefferson, Max pode encontrar algumas marcas gravadas na mesa de Daniel (em frente à sua mesa), que dizem "Rachel Amber ♥ 4ever" Max pode tirar uma foto opcional dessas marcas. Mais tarde, quando procuramos pelo CD de Chloe em seu quarto, podemos ver que ela obviamente era próxima de Rachel. Em uma caixa de metal no pé da cama, encontramos a fotografia original do cartaz de desaparecida de Rachel; originalmente uma foto das duas garotas juntas. Chloe é a responsável por criar e colocar os cartazes pela cidade e, se você explorar o quarto dela, poderá encontrar um cartão postal de Rachel. Ela diz à Max que os pais de Rachel desistiram de procurar por ela, preferindo acreditar que ela apenas fugiu para longe a ter de encarar o desconhecido. Chloe revela que elas planejavam juntar dinheiro o suficiente para se mudarem para Los Angeles juntas, a fim de começar uma nova vida. Chloe acredita que Rachel ainda está viva e que ela nunca deixaria Arcadia sem ela. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Nesse episódio, Max vai ao banheiro tomar banho para ficar pronta e ir tomar café da manhã com Chloe. Lá, podemos encontrar um graffiti dizendo "Rachel Amber é uma puta", sugerindo que algumas pessoas a achavam sexualmente imprudente. Porém, esta suposição pode não ser verdadeira; as mesmas acusações em forma de graffiti sobre a reputação de Kate Marsh podem ser encontradas ao longo do episódio. No banheiro do Restaurante Two Whales, o mesmo pode ser dito sobre o graffiti "Rachel A me deve um boquete", que pode ser visto na parede de um dos cubículos. Mais tarde no episódio, Max tem a opção de explorar o esconderijo de Chloe e Rachel no Lixão American Rust, onde ela descobre várias recordações da amizade das duas. Ela também pode encontrar uma carta amassada com a seguinte escrita: Quando Max caminha até uma certa área gramada, o que presumimos que seja o espirito animal de Rachel aparece - a corça. Fique parado e você poderá ver de onde ela vem; um lugar especial que Max e Chloe irão ocupar no Episódio 4. O vínculo entre Chloe e Rachel é enfatizado aqui no esconderijo delas. Rachel é mais feminina que Chloe, evidente pela maquiagem presente ali. Um desenho na parede de Rachel com um cachorro, provavelmente Pompidou, revela que ela tinha uma conexão com Frank Bowers. Podemos descobrir que Rachel mantinha em segredo um relacionamento do qual ela não queria revelar à Chloe, a partir de um bilhete riscado que ela deixou em uma lixeira ali. É possível que esse relacionamento seja com Frank Bowers, ou com Mark Jefferson. O primeiro é o mais provável, devido às fotos que Frank tem guardadas dela, encontradas, mais tarde no jogo, assim como pela confirmação de que ela tinha um relacionamento com Frank.. Max também pode encontrar pulseiras de amizade e fotos engraçadas das duas, provando sua amizade profunda. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Ao procurar entre os arquivos no escritório do Diretor Wells, Max e Chloe encontram um arquivo sobre a Rachel. Ao abrir o arquivo, elas descobrem uma imagem muito perturbadora que Nathan desenhou, com a frase "Rachel na sala escura" repetidamente, sugerindo que Rachel esteja presa em algum lugar e que Nathan esteja de alguma forma ligado ao seu desaparecimento. Elas também encontram arquivos que ligam Rachel à Nathan Prescott e David Madsen, que a acusou de tráfico de drogas. Chloe menciona Rachel enquanto ela e Max nadam na Piscina de Blackwell, dizendo que ela iria amar estar ali. Se Max se aproximar de Nathan no restaurante Two Whales, ele inicialmente confundirá ela com Rachel devido às suas roupas, exclamando o nome de Rachel animado até olhar para Max, indicando que ele e Rachel eram amigos. Se questionado sobre Rachel e Frank, ele diz que ela era ainda mais festeira que ele e que era uma "viciada por conta própria". Ele acidentalmente deixa escapar que Frank fez um "juramento de sangue" com Rachel, maz fala para Max para não contar à ninguém que ele lhe contou isso. Se Max voltar no tempo, ela pode usar a informação sobre o juramento de sangue contra Nathan, o pegando desprevenido. Em pânico, Nathan revela que Frank acreditava que Rachel estava apaixonada por ele, mas Nathan acredita que tudo que ela queria eram as drogas e que deixou Frank tirar fotos dela para facilitar a obtenção de drogas. Segundo Nathan, Rachel achava Frank um mentiroso e um perdedor, assim como a maioria das pessoas em Arcadia Bay. Quando Max explora o trailer de Frank, ela encontra fotos de Rachel com Frank, com ela fazendo poses sensuais e fazendo carinho em Pompidou. Max também encontra cartas de amor de Rachel para Frank. Fica claro que os dois tinham um relacionamento e que eram próximos. Frank guarda uma foto dela em sua carteira e claramente sente tanto a falta dela quanto Chloe. Quando Max conta à Chloe sobre isso, ela se sente traída e diz que Rachel mentiu pra ela. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Ao falar com Frank sobre Rachel, ele parece deprimido e grita com as garotas, aceitando que ela se foi. Ele também menciona que a conhecia melhor que Max e Chloe juntas e mesmo assim não conseguiu encontrá-la. Max pode usar essa informação para convencê-lo a entregar à ela e Chloe os detalhes de seu livro de contas. Mais tarde, Max e Chloe exploram a "Sala Escura", um bunker subterrâneo localizado no Celeiro Prescott. Elas descobrem fotos sensuais comprometedoras de Rachel, tiradas enquanto ela estava dopada. Há várias fotos, sendo que Max nota que uma delas é diferente, com Rachel parecendo "acordada e furiosa", deixando claro que as fotos não foram consensuais, apesar de Chloe insistir que Rachel concordou em fazê-las. Chloe fica desesperada, dizendo que reconhece o lugar da foto de Rachel e Nathan. As duas vão então ao lixão para investigar. Chloe começa a cavar e as duas descobrem o corpo de Rachel, exatamente no mesmo lugar de onde a corça veio anteriormente no Episódio 2. Elas recuam com o cheiro, sugerindo que Rachel estava morta há um longo período de tempo, e Chloe fica devastada ao descobrir isso. Elas revisitam o lugar mais tarde no episódio para confirmar que o corpo ainda está lá. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Jefferson revela que Rachel estava apaixonada por ele e que ela amava ser fotografada. Ele também revela que Nathan acidentalmente matou Rachel com uma overdose enquanto tentava impressionar Jefferson (o qual ele via como uma figura paterna) tirando fotos dela dopada (como Jefferson fazia durante as sessões). Chloe também se refere ao tornado que aterroriza Arcadia Bay como "a vingança de Rachel". Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa, não se sabe muito sobre Rachel, mas ela continua desaparecida e provavelmente morta, como na linha do tempo original. Podemos encontrar artigos de jornais sobre ela, mostrando que encontrá-la ainda é um problema público. Um artigo diz que, ao contrário da linha do tempo original, a polícia e o FBI ainda estão investigando seu desaparecimento. O artigo também diz que "família e amigos intensificaram a busca" por Rachel e que sua família até ofereceu uma recompensa por qualquer informação. O caso de Rachel chamou a atenção até mesmo de um reality show nacional relacionado à casos de pessoas desaparecidas. Chloe e Rachel nunca se conheceram nesta realidade alternativa, mas Chloe revela que leu sobre ela no jornal quando questionada por Max. Relacionamentos Amigos * Chloe Price - Rachel se tornou a melhor amiga de Chloe depois que Max foi embora para Seattle, e quem deu um novo sentido à sua vida depois que seu pai morreu e Max a deixou para trás. As duas possuíam um vínculo muito forte de acordo com Chloe, que está desesperada para desvendar o motivo de seu desaparecimento. As duas faziam vários tipos de traquinagens e passavam muito tempo em seu "esconderijo secreto". Rachel ganhou a confiança total de Chloe e elas planejavam deixar Arcadia Bay para sempre assim que Chloe pagasse Frank Bowers, mas Rachel desapareceu antes que elas pudessem fazer isso. Há várias recordações da amizade de Chloe e Rachel no esconderijo delas e no quarto de Chloe, que provam a forte conexão delas e o grande papel que Rachel teve na vida de Chloe. Porém, Chloe não sabia do relacionamento de Rachel e Frank, e se sente traída ao descobrí-lo. * Evan Harris - De acordo com Evan, ele e Rachel eram como irmãos, embora ele não gostasse de seus amigos do Clube Vortex e ela não parecesse se importar com isso. Ele sempre se sentiu compreendido pela Rachel e nunca julgado. Ele tirava fotos de Rachel regularmente e considera-a até hoje sua modelo favorita na Blackwell, porque ela sempre sabia "quais ângulos eram melhores para os olhos dele". *Justin Williams e Trevor - Rachel costumava sair com Justin, Trevor e seus amigos skatistas antes de seu desaparecimento. * Nathan Prescott (?) - Com ambos sendo membros do Vortex Club, eles provavelmente saíam juntos com frequência. Nathan parece ficar feliz em vê-la quando confunde Max com Rachel. Ele também parece saber muito sobre seu relacionamento com Frank Bowers, então pode ser que eles tenham tido uma relação boa antes de seu desaparecimento. Por outro lado, ele a acusou de tráfico de drogas antes de seu desaparecimento, e, como revelado no último episódio por Mark Jefferson, Nathan aparentemente caiu em tentação por Rachel e a drogou para seguir os passos de Jefferson, mas acidentalmente a matou com uma overdose. * Alunos de Blackwell - Fica claro que Rachel era uma pessoa muito popular e bastante querida pela maior parte do corpo estudantil de Blackwell, assim como pelos funcionários. Família * Pouco se sabe sobre a família de Rachel no jogo além do fato de ela ter nascido em Long Beach, na Califórnia, então seus pais provavelmente moram lá. Chloe revela à Max que a família de Rachel prefere negar o desaparecimento de sua filha, sugerindo que eles não se importam tanto com sua filha ou não estão levando ela à sério. Inimigos * Victoria Chase - Victoria parece não gostar de Rachel, provavelmente por uma rivalidade movida à inveja devido a popularidade de Rachel com outros alunos e membros do Clube Vortex. Na cutscene final do Episódio 1, Victoria é vista arrancando um cartaz de desaparecida de Rachel Amber de um quadro de avisos antes de jogá-lo no chão com raiva. Isso não é mostrado, mas é sugerido que ela também tenha feito isso com outro cartaz que estava no quadro. Victoria também guarda um desses cartazes em seu quarto, o qual ela vandalizou com uma caneta vermelha escrevendo "vadia". Porém, quando Max pergunta à Hayden Jones - um membro do Clube Vortex - se Victoria gostava de Rachel, Hayden diz, "Ela respeitava Rachel, mesmo que não demonstrasse." * Caminhoneiro - Um caminhoneiro que frequenta o restaurante Two Whales parece ter uma opinião desfavorável sobre Rachel, revelando à Max que ele só a conhecia do restaurante e que "ela era uma aventureira. Ela pertencia à Califórnia com todos aqueles... você sabe. Até mais." Interesses Amorosos * Frank Bowers - Fica claro que Rachel tinha um relacionamento com Frank, e que ela o valorizava muito, até mesmo considerando deixar Arcadia Bay com ele Isso fica evidente em uma carta de Rachel para Frank em seu trailer.. No entanto, ela não tinha coragem de contar a Chloe sobre o relacionamento e deixou Frank quando ele se tornou violento por causa das drogas. É mencionado por Nathan que Rachel na verdade mentiu sobre seus sentimentos para Frank e deixou que ele tirasse fotos dela para facilitar sua obtenção de drogas. De acordo com Nathan, Rachel achava Frank um mentiroso e um perdedor, assim como a maioria das pessoas em Arcadia Bay. * Chloe Price - Chloe tinha sentimentos românticos por Rachel. Ela admite que tinha uma queda por ela quando falando com Max em "Chaos Theory" e fica devastada ao encontrar seu corpo em "Dark Room", admitindo a Max que a amava. Sua sexualidade e se esses sentimentos eram recíprocos por parte de Rachel, não é sabido. É possível que ela sabia dos sentimentos de Chloe por ela, considerando o quão transtornada ela estava em contar a Chloe sobre seu relacionamento com Jefferson. Temendo que Chloe talvez a odiasse por isso, Rachel também manteve seu relacionamento com Frank em segredo de Chloe. * Mark Jefferson - Há rumores de que eles dormiram juntos. Ambos tinham afeição por fotografia e por modelos, o que pode ter os levado a ficarem juntos. Jefferson é, provavelmente, a pessoa que Rachel pouco antes de seu desaparecimento e que "mudou sua vida". Durante uma Livestream de Life is Strange, os desenvolvedores confirmaram que Rachel estava, de fato, apaixonada por Jefferson e que a carta para Chloe em seu esconderijo na verdade ser referia à ele. Ela também parecia confiar bastante em Jefferson, ja que Jefferson sabia do relacionamento de Rachel com Chloe e Frank, mas Chloe e Frank não tinham ideia sobre o amor de Rachel por Mark Jefferson. Jefferson descreve que Rachel amava ter fotos suas tiradas por ele e que eles tinham uma verdadeira conexão. Jefferson parecia se importar com Rachel mas não realmente ama-la, no entanto, quando ela morreu ele não ficou tão triste, por sentir que sua morte era inevitável considerando seus planos de ir a Los Angeles. * Nathan Prescott - Nathan e Rachel saíam juntos frequentemente no Vortex Club. De acordo com Jefferson, Nathan tinha uma "paixão" por Rachel; e possivelmente interações sexuais durante as festas do Vortex Club já que é indicado que Rachel saía frequentemente com os "esnobes do Vortex Club". É claro que Nathan e Rachel tinham um bom relacionamento, já que ele parece feliz ao confundir Max com Rachel e sabe bastante sobre seu relacionamento com Frank Bowers, mas são se sabe se havia algo a mais que isso. Também é revelado por Jefferson no ultimo episódio que Nathan drogou Rachel para seguir seus passos mas acidentalmente a matou com uma overdose. Depois de sua morte, ele aparentemente fica traumatizado e sente profundamente pelo que aconteceu com ela, já que "nunca quis machucar Rachel, nem ninguém". Espirito Animal e Simbolismo Espirito Animal Tem havido um debate sobre o verdadeiro espirito animal de Rachel. Alguns acreditam que é a Corça, devido às suas frequentes aparições no Ferro Velho; especificamente no Episódio 2, quando ela vem do mesmo local no qual Rachel está enterrada, e no Episódio 4, quando a Corça observa Max e Chloe na cova, e desaparece, como que para mostrar que seu espírito finalmente pode descansar, agora que ela foi encontrada. No Comentário do Diretor, foi confirmado que "a corça esta claramente ligada a Rachel e é basicamente, de alguma forma, a presença de Rachel que está guiando Max em alguns momentos." Rachel é também associada à borboleta azul. Culturas Nativo Americanas veem a borboleta como um símbolo de espalhamento de alegria, e de transformação http://www.whats-your-sign.com/butterfly-animal-symbolism.html (em inglês). Rachel era extremamente popular na Blackwell; Chloe admite que qualquer um poderia ter uma queda por ela. Sua habilidade de espalhar alegria e encorajar pessoas por Arcadia Bay era bem conhecida. A borboleta é um símbolo potente para aqueles considerando, ou em processo de uma grande mudança; Rachel representa a mudança em Arcadia Bay, em adição à sua mudança pessoal de se mudar para Los Angeles, ou talvez a mudança na forma de sua morte. Essa mudança pode também ser a mudança no padrão de vítimas na Conspiração Quarto Escuro; ela é a única vítima conhecida a ser morta pelos culpados. Em algumas tradições, borboletas também são vistas como mensageiras ou guias do mundo dos mortos; isso seria extremamente aplicável se o espírito de Rachel interferiu na cena inicial do banheiro, dando a Max a habilidade de usar seus poderes de voltar no tempo. "Pessoas amadas falecidas também podem falar conosco através de borboletas. Muitas pessoas relatam terem visto borboletas pouco depois da morte de uma pessoa amada. Alguns veem borboletas como um símbolo de ressurreição, enquanto outros as consideram como a essência da alma do falecido. Na verdade, há um velho ditado irlandês que diz !Borboletas são a alma dos mortos esperando para passarem pelo purgatório." (Borboletas: Mensageiras Aladas Espirituais) Simbolismo Rachel tinha uma tatuagem de dragão em sua panturrilha direita. O símbolo do dragão é conectado à fama, reputação e carreira, assim como força e poder, o que é aplicável à personalidade e background de Rachel. O símbolo do dragão também encorpa desejo e paixão sexual. Além disso, dragões, no oriente, são associados à sabedoria, longevidade e regeneração, o que faz referência às suas performances acadêmicas e intelecto, mas também à sua persistência nos corações e memórias da maioria das pessoas em Arcadia Bay, assim como sua onipresença através de seus posters de Pessoa Desaparecida por toda a cidade. O dragão também é conhecido por servir como um poderoso guardião e guia, o que faz referência ao papel que Rachel desempenhou na vida de Chloe, mas também a orientação que Rachel dá à Max através do game. Dragões são mensageiros de equilíbrio e magia, nos encorajando a ver o mundo através de olhos de mistério e encanto, e eles também são a personificação de poder primordial. http://www.whats-your-sign.com/dragon-totem.html (em inglês)http://www.livingartsoriginals.com/meaning-dragon.html (em inglês) Teorias : Artigo principal: Teorias e Especulações Nota: Essas são teorias desenvolvidas antes do lançamento do Episódio 5: Polarized * Há várias teorias de fans sobre Rachel e seu paradeiro. Algumas até sugeriam que Rachel Amber era a Max de uma linha do tempo alternativa. * Uma teoria era de que Rachel não estava realmente morta, e sim trabalhando junto com Jefferson, já que haviam rumores de que eles teriam dormido juntos e ambos possuíam afeição por fotografia e por modelos, o que poderia te-los levado a ficarem juntos. ** Nesse caso, foi assumido que o suposto corpo morto de Rachel Amber que estava enterrado no ferro velho poderia ser na verdade de uma corça, já que há um fantasma de uma corça que esta sempre por lá. * Uma outra teoria é que a Corça Fantasma que desaparece no fim do Episódio 4 é o espírito de Rachel, que pôde seguir em frente uma vez que seu corpo foi encontrado por Max e Chloe. Essa teoria mais tarde foi confirmada pelos desenvolvedores. Inconsistências : Artigo principal: Inconsistências * Os Posters de Pessoa Desaparecida de Rachel dizem que Rachel tinha 19 anos, enquanto seu Registro Escolar de Blackwell originalmente dizia que ela tinha 18, nascida em 22 de Julho de 1995. No entanto, essa contradição foi corrigida com uma atualização em 19 de Janeiro de 2016, que mudou o ano de nascimento para 1994. * Em uma nota para Frank, Rachel se refere a si mesma come sendo Leonina. Ser nascida em 22 de Julho de 1994 a faria uma Canceriana de 29 graus, a não ser que ela tenha nascido as 19h ou mais tarde. Como ela orgulhosamente se identifica como uma Leonina, é possível que ela seja uma entusiasta de astrologiaÉ confirmado no Life is Strange: Before the Storm o seu interesse em astrologia. Para averiguar, clique aqui e saiba o seu mapa astral - resolvendo a inconsistência em questão. Se esse for o caso, ela teria uma Lua em Aquário e um Ascendente em Capricórnio/Aquário/Peixes/Áries. * Rachel queria se tornar uma modelo. No entanto, mesmo sendo uma garota atraente, Rachel tem 5'5 pés (165 cm) de altura, sendo muito baixa para a industria de modelos. As modelos femininas mais famosas tem cerca de 5'8 pés a 5'10 pés de altura (cerca de 180 cm), que é justamente a altura média para a industria. Curiosidades * O signo do zodíaco de Rachel é Leão. * Rachel parece ser inspirada em Laura Palmer, uma adolescente bem querida que tem os eventos de sua morte contados na série televisiva Twin Peaks, à qual Life is Strange possui muitas referências.Se você quer ver uma lista das referências e influências de Twin Peaks, veja aqui. Rachel divide sua data de aniversário (22 de Julho) com Laura Palmer. * O sobrenome de Rachel, "Amber", é possivelmente derivado do termo "Amber Alert". O Amber Alert é um sistema de resposta de emergência que dissemina informações sobre uma pessoa desaparecida para o público em geral. Isso pode se referir aos posters de Pessoa Desaparecida de Rachel espalhados por toda a cidade. * Em algum ponto do desenvolvimento do game, Rachel se chamaria Jessie. O nome de arquivo da foto de Chloe e Rachel embaixo da cama de Chloe em "Chrysalis" é "TX_Papers_PictureChloeJessie01_D". O cartão postal de Rachel foi nomeado de maneira similar: "TX_Papers_PostcardJessie01_D". * Os Comentários do Diretor confirmaram que o nome de Rachel foi escolhido por ser um híbrido dos primeiros nomes dos diretores Raoul Barbet e Michel Koch. * Também foi confirmado nos Comentários que a Corça é a presença de Rachel que guia Max. * É prenunciado que Max e Chloe encontrarão Rachel no ferro velho; a corça que Max tenta fotografar originalmente aparece logo cima da onde ela esta enterrada. Também há parte de uma camisa de punk-rock , similar ao seu estilo, rasgada e pendurada perto do local. O arquivo dessa camisa está listado como TX_Fab_JnkRachPnk_D, o que sugere que ela de fato pertenceu a Rachel. * No quarto de Chloe, há um cartão postal de Rachel dizendo que sente falta de Chloe e que queria que ela estivesse lá com ela. A DONTNOD confirmou que esse cartão postal foi, de fato, enviado pela própria Rachel. * Na segunda vez que Max e Chloe vão ao ferro velho para confirmar que o corpo de Rachel ainda está lá, Max pode perceber escritas em vermelho (possivelmente escritas com sangue) à direita da cabena dizendo 'CHLOE WAS HERE, MAX WAS HERE, RACHEL WAS IS HERE' ("CHLOE ESTEVE AQUI, MAX ESTEVE AQUI, RACHEL ESTEVE AQUI"), com a parte da Rachel estando agora no tempo presente ao inés de no passado. A parte de Max só é visível se você escolher adicioná-la a escrevendo no episódio 2. * Rachel provavelmente foi a uma festa do Vortex Club em 28 de Março de 2013, como um folheto que Max pode achar na cabana do ferro velho aponta. * No pesadelo de Max, o número do quarto de Rachel no dormitório é 224. É sugerido que Rachel vivia no quarto 224 antes de seu desaparecimento. O quarto foi ocupado por Taylor Christensen depois de seu desaparecimento. * O poster de pessoa desaparecida de Rachel está nomeado como "Rachel_Wanted" nos arquivos do game. * As notas de personagem de Rachel Amber aparecem no diário de Max depois de ela encontrar uma fotografia no quarto de Chloe Price que mostra Chloe e Rachel posando juntas. A fotografia de Rachel em sua página nas notas de personagens é a mesma fotografia de Chloe. Isso sugere que Max tenha tirado uma fotografia dessa foto com sua câmera. Um arquivo de imagem não usado que originalmente seria usado nas notas de personagem de Max é uma fotografia em preto e branco de Rachel de seu poster de pessoa desaparecida, tirada de um certo ângulo. * Os brincos de Rachel tem uma forte influência, isso se não foram copiados, de uma modelo do website Indiverve (2012): a comparação não deixa muito espaço para dúvida. * Tem havido muita especulação e teorias sobre se Rachel está realmente morta ou não. No entanto, em uma entrevista, o co-diretor e escritor Michel Koch confirmou sua morte como uma parte importante da narrativa.Co-diretor de Life is Strange discute os finais e produção do game e responde perguntas (22 de Janeiro de 2016) (em inglês)Michel Koch: "É bem difícil, bem sombrio, o jeito que você a descobre, mas isso é algo que também queríamos forçar, porque... é como as vezes na vida real, quando há alguém que esteve desaparecido por meses. Na maior parte do tempo a realidade é que essa pessoa está morta. Nós sabemos por muitos jogadores que havia essa fantasia de encontrá-la viva ou de que ela era uma viajante do tempo ou outra coisa. Mas para nós, Life is Strange não é um jogo de fantasia, mesmo possuindo elementos de ficção científica." *Rachel queria ser modelo, mas nunca é dito qual tipo de modelo ela sonhava em se tornar. Seu cartaz de desaparecida diz que ela tinha 1.65 de altura, logo, ela teria opções limitadas no ramo de modelagem, mas não seria necessariamente mal sucedida. Embora muitas modelos famosas normalmente tenham entre 1.75 e 1.80, não há altura média na indústria da moda, pois requisitos variam de agência para agência. Galeria Fotos Há várias fotos de Rachel que você pode encontrar no trailer de Frank que mostram ela junto a ele e Pompidou, sentada em seu trailer ou posando para ele. Fotos da Rachel também aparecem no álbum dos Price. Rachel-frankrvfiles1.png Rachel-frankrvfiles2.png Rachel-frankrvfiles3.png Rachel-frankrvfiles4.png Rachel_photobook.png Rachel_Chloe_photobook.png Ficheiro da Rachel No Quarto Escuro, o ficheiro de Rachel é um dos três ficheiros visualizáveis, junto com o de Kate Marsh e o de Victoria Chase, estando este ultimo vazio. No ficheiro, você pode encontrar várias fotografias de Rachel drogada, presumidamente tiradas por Mark Jefferson. R1.png|Rachel no Quarto Escuro R2.png|Close de Rachel R3.png|Rachel e Nathan no ferro velho Notas Referências de:Rachel Amber en:Rachel Amber es:Rachel Amber fr:Rachel Amber pl:Rachel Amber ru:Рэйчел Эмбер Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Vítimas da Sala Escura Categoria:Personagens Mencionados Categoria:Personagens Mencionados (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Conspiração da Sala Escura Categoria:Falecidos Categoria:Life is Strange